


[斯莉]应许之地

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 伏地魔的礼物
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]应许之地

刚毕业的时候，斯内普的大脑封闭术还不到火候，在某天他下班回家之后，在床上发现了伏地魔大人赏赐的“惊喜”。

火红的长发垂在肩膀上，苍白的肌肤能看到下面细细的血管，没有魔杖，没有衣服，没有意识。

“生日快乐。”伏地魔留了卡片，西弗勒斯的生日还有半年，大约大boss他也只是随手一写，你还能有意见吗？

到底是什么时候翻了我的记忆？西弗勒斯惊恐地捂住了额头。

他立刻给莉莉披上袍子，用了复苏咒。过了一会儿，莉莉睁开眼睛，那绿眼睛从茫然渐渐变成了惊恐。

“西弗勒斯？混蛋！你现在已经变成绑架犯了吗？你放我走！梅林的吊带袜！你这个食死徒！变态！色狼！”莉莉的口才跟斯内普吵架多年练的非常流畅。

其实很想解释一下并不是自己抓来的莉莉，但要怎么证明是个问题，他思考了一下准备放弃，反正自己在莉莉心里已经够黑了，不必越描越黑。

他走到门口，打开了门：“不管你怎么想，你可以走了。”

怀疑地看着斯内普，莉莉立刻跳下了床，动作太大导致她身上的袍子掉了，露出雪白的胸脯，不知道是因为冷还是生气，她的花蕾硬挺地翘着，随着她的柔软轻轻地摇晃。

“啊啊啊啊！变态！”莉莉忙不迭地拉起袍子，西弗勒斯心说是你自己没穿好掉下来的啊，不过这视觉盛宴还真不错。

可是不知道为什么，莉莉冲到门口却怎么也前进不了半步，她越使劲脸越红。五分钟后，莉莉哇地一声哭了出来，“我不要和西弗勒斯睡觉，啊啊啊啊——”

“不是，莉莉，我不会……”斯内普瞬间脸红了。

碧绿的大眼睛愤怒地盯着他，莉莉抽抽搭搭地说：“我脑子里有个声音告诉我，必须跟你睡一百次，否则不能离开你！你到底给我用了魔法？”

哇哦，这种魔法伏地魔也会？西弗勒斯惊呆了，主人这知识面也太广博了！

“不——我也不知道，其实，不是我把你抓来的，是黑魔王——”

“啊啊啊，我不管！你得给我解咒！”莉莉坐在门口叫，把西弗勒斯的小茶几一脚踹倒了。

“好好好，但我也没有什么把握，你给我点时间……”斯内普挠头，这什么礼物，这简直送来一炸弹。

然而伏地魔的咒语哪有那么好解开，西弗勒斯翻遍魔法书，试了几个解咒都痛得莉莉大叫，越叫声音越不对。

她碧绿的眸子颜色变深了，越来越湿润，脸上泛着不健康的红晕，腿不自然地交叠在一起，呼吸也渐渐加重。

“西弗，不要了，停下……”莉莉喘着气说，“停下，我不对劲，我——”

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”斯内普急忙走上前，查看莉莉的脉搏，跳得非常快，很不正常。

“别靠近我，让我一个人呆着，快离开！”莉莉咬着牙压抑住自己去推倒斯内普的冲动，她整个人都湿了，这个咒语看来是没办法通过解咒解掉的，那几个咒语用在莉莉身上像催情剂一样，她用力咬住嘴唇才不让自己呻/吟出声。

斯内普出门了，觉得屋外其实更好，屋子里全是莉莉身上清甜的味道，他深吸了两口街上浑浊的空气，肚子里的火焰才缓和了点。

莉莉也是一样，她解开袍子躺在地板上，把皮肤贴在冰凉的地上，呼吸慢慢缓和了下来。

“你可以给邓布利多写信，让他来接走你，邓布利多一定会有办法的。”斯内普在门口对莉莉说，“你别怕，不管我们如今立场如何，我永远不会伤害你的。”

地板的凉意让莉莉的脑子清醒了一点，是的，她可以求助邓布利多，可是……

忽然一段好像梦中又好像现实的话从她的记忆里跳了出来，一个冰冷的声音说：“他们会不会为了这些夕日情谊背叛我呢？我真的很想知道他们收到礼物会怎么做呢。”

莉莉打了个冷颤，如果西弗勒斯替自己联系邓布利多，那伏地魔一定会认为他背叛了，他一定会杀了他的。

自己根本不是一个“礼物”，而是一个“陷阱”。

“西弗，”莉莉躺在地板上，“放我走的话，神秘人会把你杀了的。”

“……”屋外沉默了很久，斯内普故作轻松地说：“不会的，你走就行了，不用管我。”

“如果会呢？”

“少了一个食死徒，对你们来说，不是很好吗？”他低声苦涩地说。

是很好。

莉莉站了起来，披上袍子，动笔写信。

过了十几分钟，她拉开门，把信递给斯内普：“帮我寄出去。”

“好。”他温柔地看着她，去屋后的猫头鹰棚屋寄信。

回到屋里，斯内普心里一片轻松，他也知道自己大约没有多少时间了，心里有很多话想对莉莉说，最后只是轻轻摇头：“还是我魔咒不到家，才会被黑魔王摄神取念，是我不好，连累了你。”

“可是你们本可以主仆尽欢的，”莉莉耸耸肩，“只要你——睡了我。”

斯内普摇摇头：“我不会那么做的，莉莉。其实在学校的时候，我没有机会欺骗你得到你的好感吗？你那么单纯，我有很多机会的，我只要对你说谎就行了，你知道我很擅长这个。但我不会那么做，我们是朋友，好朋友之间不能说谎。你认识的永远是真实的我，虽然很糟糕，不讨你喜欢，但那是真的我，我可能会惹你伤心，但不会真的想要伤害你。永远！不会！”

深吸了一口气，莉莉有点哽咽，她笑了笑：“我也不会伤害你，西弗。”她脱掉袍子，光洁如玉地站在那里，故作轻松地问：“不就是一百次，你一天晚上可以来几次？”

她本来也没打算让邓布利多来接她走，那些信只是跟亲友解释她近期的失联。

用西弗勒斯的命来换她的自由，她可做不到。

如果他们之间的感情不是相互的，仅仅靠单方面的付出，他们怎么可能做七年最好的朋友？

那些不分彼此的时光，那些欢笑与默契，都是真的，他是她青春期里最初的情愫和最深的裂痕。

眼看着他为她而死？不，她做不到。

如果他可以为了她赴死，那她也可以陪他偷生。

不就是一百次，来呀！


End file.
